criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Archer
"Jack" redirects here. For the stock trader, see Jack Ryan. Jack Percival Archer is a main character featured in Season 3 of Criminal Case. Appearing as the Elite Force Agent of the Bureau, he serves as one of the player's three partners throughout the season. Profile Hailing from Los Angeles, United States and 27 years of age, Jack has light brown quiff hair and brown eyes. He wears his everyday blue button-up shirt with striped collars. He is also normally seen wearing his typical orange-tinted sunglasses and carries a brown jacket over his shoulder. He has a charming figure, but he can be sneaky and sometimes overconfident. It is known that he takes painkillers and eats W&W's candies. Notable events of Criminal Case Meeting Jack Jack made his debut in The Final Countdown. Chief Marquez offered the player a place in the top police force of the world simply known as the Bureau. The elite force agent informed the player he had a place for the player to continue fighting crime given that Pacific Bay's crime rates were beginning to drop. Amy also proved to be capable of handling her duties as a police officer now. Jack allowed the player to say their final goodbyes to the Pacific Bay Police Department before he allowed the player to continue their work in the Bureau. Rough relationship with Asal Hawaa In the Sahara Jack first met Asal, who was disguised as a belly dancer, during the murder investigation of Adam Hassan in Morocco, immediately getting attracted to her provocative nature, although Asal's feelings were not mutual. They met again in Egypt during the murder investigation of a fruit vendor, where Asal revealed that she was really an agent for Mossad who had suspicions of the victim being an agent of SOMBRA. After the investigation was closed, she had Jack pass a trust test, which he succeeded in doing, and they participated in a mission to track down a kidnapped child in Dubai and in Iraq. During their mission, Jack had asked Asal to kiss him, and she complied while placing a tranquilizer in his mouth, poisoning him. However, she visited Jack in his hospital room, which pleased him as he healed from the effects. In Eurasia .]] Jack revealed to the player that he and Asal were in a relationship during the murder investigation of Nick Kringle in Siberia. Unfortunately for Jack, Asal was incriminated as Nick's assassin. Even though Asal was following Mossad orders and was granted immunity for the crime, Jack told her that he needed some space to figure out where the relationship was going. After the Bureau took the train to Mongolia, Jack revealed to Carmen and the player that he had forgiven Asal and resumed his relationship with her. In Oceania After solving a murder in Indonesia, Jack ran away from the Bureau's boat. When Lars and the player found him, he said that Asal had never called him since in Mongolia. He revealed that Asal called him wth an Indonesian number. When they found Asal, she said that she was investigating SOMBRA in Indonesia. Knowing that their jobs had made and would make their relationship rockier, Asal broke up with Jack after the murder investigation of a SOMBRA scientist. After breaking up Throughout Africa, Jack showed signs of missing Asal greatly. The two met each other once again in Machu Picchu. Jack showed contempt on Asal, taking into account the murder of the SOMBRA agent and her presence in the crime scene. Later on, after Elliot advised the player and Jack to place a tracking chip on Asal, the two interrogated her again. After having a bit of flirting and teasing, Jack then kissed Asal, placing the chip on her in the process, but then received a slap to the face by an angry Asal. Later on, Jack's competitiveness on beating SOMBRA before Mossad would come back to bite him. Upon interrogation, Asal said she managed to hack into Jack's phone and read his files over SOMBRA's leader, El Rey. While gloating to Asal about a new lead on SOMBRA's origins, Jack accidentally revealed to Asal that Hacienda del Rey existed. Angry that he was once again played into her hands, he left to spend some time with Lars. After the satellite crashed in Canada, Jack visited Asal in the hospital to make sure she was alright after she was almost killed in the crash site. While the conversation was initially friendly, the two reopened wounds after Jack showed that he was jealous of Asal for hanging out with Jean Connerie in the ice hotel for her missions. Later in Montreal, Jack accompanied the player in interrogating Asal about her USB key containing a video of a conversation between Chief Ripley and Director Nahum Meir of Mossad. During the conversation, Asal explained her odd and cold behavior towards Jack, the Bureau, and catching El Rey. The two finally made peace with each other, with Jack informing her that El Rey had been caught and Asal thanking the team and wishing Jack luck with Lars. A Stab in the Dark .]] Jack came into headquarters shot in his left arm after Anbu Devanesan escaped with Elliot as his hostage. After taking him to the infirmary, Carmen and the player talked to Jack. He said that he saw Anbu walk out of headquarters with a gun pointed at Elliot's head, unaware that Anbu was a SOMBRA agent. Jack then followed them all the way to the bay gardens before Anbu saw him and fired at him. In Plain Sight Jack became a suspect in the murder investigation of Lavinia De Brills after the player and Michelle found that the bullet that killed Lavinia came from Jack's gun. He was surprised to be on the other end of interrogation, considering it was not that long ago that they were interrogating Michelle. Unfortunately, he had no idea where his gun was, but he said that did not mean he used it to kill anyone. However, Michelle had trouble believing him despite his pleas and reasoning, and decided to put him into custody until further notice. Jack later went in drunk, holding a bottle of whiskey and wearing a necktie on his forehead. He suspected Marina until Jonah gave her an alibi. Ingrid then came in, demanding that he get locked up in the nearest cell. Jack was interrogated again regarding a message he wrote to the victim telling her to take some secret to the grave. Although he was scarily reluctant to reveal it, he confessed to sleeping with the victim back in Kenya while he was drunk, pining after Asal. He was mortified when he woke up, and he never told anyone about it, even Lars. Michelle was shocked as his actions saying at the least he derailed the player's investigations, and at worst this was a cover up story for something even bigger. Jack pleaded that this be kept out of the player's official report, but Michelle requested that he keep quiet from then on. .]] Jack was found innocent after the team arrested Angela Douglas for Lavinia De Brills' murder and betraying the Bureau. Jack later comforted Lars when he started crying after he watched a video of him and his wife just after their children were born. Murder, He Wrote 's betrayal, Lars almost committed suicide in front of Michelle and the player before Jack consoled him.]] Although Jack was not the primary partner in this case, he was in the lab when Lars was analyzing the knife Michelle and the player sent him. Although Lars was drunk at the time, Jack was able to assist Lars by confirming the murder weapon and informing the investigators about the traces of mate (an Argentine tea) on it. Later, when Lars was still drunk and unable to bear his wife's betrayal, resulting in Lars almost committing suicide. Jack was able to console Lars, who then broke down about still missing Angela. After a librarian named Lorena Pratx was identified as the killer, Jack would help the player with their mission to learn more about SOMBRA's origins. The King's Shadow Jack, Carmen, and Dupont went to a Campanilla market in order to discuss their plan of action. However, upon hearing a heavy metal object falling, he, Carmen, and the player went to the bell tower, only to find Michelle crushed by a heavy bell. Carmen told Jack to bring Michelle to the morgue and to warn everyone not to go out of headquarters alone. After incarcerating El Rey, Jack needed to speak with the player. He said something was wrong with Ingrid, she picked up the phone and then ran off crying after hanging up. Carmen was shocked, Jack was too considering this came after Michelle's murder. Last he saw, Ingrid ran towards the bell tower, so he, Carmen, and the player went to the bell tower to see if Ingrid was alright. Up in Smoke In the middle of the investigation, Jack told Carmen to "chill" in her quest to find SOMBRA. He later suggested he join the organization, but Carmen found out that he was high on weed. Carmen told him to lock himself up until he recovered from the effects of the drugs. Later on after the case was solved and after he recovered, he went out of the headquarters. Lars, worried, went to the growhouse along with the player to find Jack. They found his shirt stained with a glittery substance from Chockas D.Lux. Lars and the player talked to Chockas, who introduced his "new friend". After Lars told them they had beautiful eyes, they stormed out, saying that it "was too weird". Later, the friend popped up in headquarters and revealed themselves as Jack in drag makeup. Jack said that he dressed as a girl because Chockas dared him to disguise as a girl and try to convince someone that he was an actual girl to prove he was a master of disguise. Double Trouble Jack, Jonah, and the player went to the Bearing Straight factory in Alaska. Jack went under the guise of Unified Nations Niilo Virtanen to protect him against a potential assassin they discovered in Seattle. When they got there, no one had greeted them. Jack later got shot in the chest, and he was taken to the hospital. The surgeon told Chief Ripley that the bullet (which came from a handgun) had not punctured any of his vital organs, so he was going to be okay. Throughout the investigation, he called various times, ensuring that he was okay. Carmen visited him in the second chapter of the investigation, but came back for the third chapter. After arresting Niilo's killer, Jack wanted to speak with Carmen and the player. Jack was concerned about Lars, who has not visited him in the hospital even once. Carmen said it was probably due to him helping out with the case and looking after the triplets, but Jack just asked if they could check up on him to put his mind at ease, which they agreed to do. The Darkest Hour Jack partnered with the player to find President James Hewett, arrest Natasha Romanova's killer, and prove Marina's innocence after Carmen asked to stay in headquarters to ensure that Jonah stayed in line. They later found Vice President Sarah Bennett guilty of the murder. After failing to arrest her in her office, he, Dupont, and the player went to the catacombs, where Baxter Fraser said she was going. They then found Sarah holding James at gunpoint. When Jack tried to arrest her, Sarah shot at him. The bullet grazed Jack's temple, cutting off some hair and causing a wound in his head. Jack said that Dupont and the player should focus on arresting Sarah instead of helping him. Sarah then shot at them again, and Dupont was shot in the chest. Jack then shot Sarah in the head to rescue the President without further casualties. Jack later got treated in the hospital, and had a bandage wrapped around his head. He and the player then visited Dupont in the hospital, giving him the notebook of his great-grandfather before Dupont entrusted it back to them. Later, Jack and the rest of the team received a UN peace award for bringing down SOMBRA. Jack then showed the award to Dupont, who thanked them before dying peacefully to his wounds. After attending the funeral and reminiscing with the rest of the team, Jack read the notebook out loud to the triplets and the player, immersing the player in the adventures of Charles Dupont in the nineteenth-century city of Concordia with the Concordian Flying Squad. Gameplay The player may choose Jack to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. Trivia *Jack is one of the few characters who physically appeared in two different seasons. *Jack is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Jack is one of the characters who appeared as a quasi-suspect four times. *Jack is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *Jack draws his back to hug Lars in three different occasions, making him one of the few characters to do so at one point in a cutscene. **The first is after he sees the latter cured from the virus during the events of Plagued by Death. **The second is after viewing a recording of Lars and his wife discussing their children's potential futures during the events of In Plain Sight. **The third is after getting Lars to drop a knife he was threatening to commit suicide with during the events of Murder, He Wrote. **This makes Jack the only character thus far to draw his back more than once. Case appearances Gallery Reveal JackArcherDesc.jpg Screenshots JackSmiling.png|Smiling 1 Jack - Case 115-5-1.png|Smiling 2 JackArcherpullinghisglassesdown.png|Pulling his glasses down. Jack - Case 125-3.png|Affectionate 1 Jack - Case 127-7.png|Affectionate 2 Jack - Case 135-3.png|Affectionate 3 Jack - Case 115-4-1.png|Happy 1 1.PNG|Happy 2 JAU.png|Impressed JackArcherthinking.PNG|Thinking 1 JackArcherthinking2.PNG|Thinking 2 JackArcherstumped.PNG|Thinking 3 Jack - Case 119-4.png|Thinking 4 Jack - Case 126-19.png|Thinking 5 Jack_-_Case_166-1.png|Indicating JackArcherwondering.PNG|Stumped 1 Capturar3.PNG|Stumped 2 JackArcherdetermined.PNG|Determined 1 JackArcherdeterminated2.PNG|Determined 2 aads.PNG|Determined 3 JackDetermined.png|Determined 4 Jack - Case 122-1.png|Winking 1 Jack - Case 127-6.png|Winking 2 123.PNG|Frightened JackArchershocked.PNG|Shocked 1 jackshocked.png|Shocked 2 Jack_S3.png|Shocked 3 Jack - Case 126-10.png|Shocked 4 Jack - Case 132-9.png|Shocked 5 Jack - Case 133-15.png|Shaking 1 JArcherShaking2.png|Shaking 2 Capturar2.png|Apprehensive 1 JackArcherafraid2.PNG|Apprehensive 2 JackArchersweating.PNG|Sweating 1 JackArchersweating2.PNG|Sweating 2 Jack - Case 119-11.png|Sweating 3 JackDisgusted.png|Sweating 4 Jack - Case 121-4.png|Sweating 5 JackArchersweating5.PNG|Sweating 6 Jack - Case 126-12.png|Sweating 7 JA-sweating.PNG|Sweating 8 JackSweating(9).png|Sweating 9 Jack - WE Case 27-4.png|Sweating 10 JArcherSweating11.png|Sweating 11 JArcherSweating12.png|Sweating 12 JackArcherembarrassed.PNG|Embarrassed Capturar (2).png|Unsure 1 JackArcherunsure.PNG|Unsure 2 Jack - Case 119-3.png|Unsure 3 Jack - Case 119-9.png|Unsure 4 4.PNG|Compassionate 1 Compassionate 2.PNG|Compassionate 2 JackArcherclueless.PNG|Clueless Capturar1.png|Confident 1 aas.PNG|Confident 2 JArcher-confident.PNG|Confident 3 JackArcherwithapigeon.PNG|A pigeon on Jack's shoulder. Capturar2.PNG|Covered with pigeon feathers. Capturar1.PNG|Covered with pigeon feathers, holding a message. JackArcherangry.PNG|Angry 1 345.PNG|Angry 2 Jack - Case 132-4-1.png|Angry 3 JackFocus.png|Angry 4. Jack - Case 126-22.png|Mad Jack - Case 136-14.png|Furious Jack - Case 121-27.png|Infuriated 1 Jack - Case 119-2.png|Infuriated 2 Jack - Case 136-13.png|Infuriated 3 Jack - Case 136-16.png|Infuriated 4 7.PNG|Feeling strong. 9.PNG|In a hurry. JackArchersad.PNG|Sad 1 JA-sad2.png|Sad 2 JA-depressed.png|Depressed 1 JackDepressed.png|Depressed 2 Jack - Case 119-7.png|Stopping Jack - Case 119-10.png|Relieved fsert.PNG|Feeling hopeless. Jack - Case 126-4.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 135-1.png|Ditto. JArcherGiveUp.png|Surrendered JAW.PNG|Wondering 1 JackWondering.png|Wondering 2 Jack - Case 128-10.png|Fantasizing Jack - Case 136-5.png|Begging JackArchercrying.PNG|Crying 1 Jack - Case 136-9.png|Crying 2 Jack - Case 136-10.png|Crying 3 Jack - Case 136-11.png|Crying 4 JArcherCrying.png|Crying 5 Jack_-_Case_171-8.png|Crying 6 Jack_-_Case_171-9.png|Crying 7 Jack_-_Case_171-11.png|Crying 8 Jack - Case 136-12.png|Wiping tears. JackArcherblushing.png|Blushing 1 JackArcherblushing2.png|Blushing 2 JA - Blushing.png|Blushing 3 Jack - Case 125-8.png|Blushing 4 Jack - Case 125-7.png|Blushing 5 Jack - Case 128-1.png|Blushing 6 JArcher-blushing.PNG|Blushing 7 JackBlushing.png|Blushing 8 JArcherBlushing9.png|Blushing 9 Jack - Case 126-21.png|Whooping 1 JackWhooping.png|Whooping 2 JackUnpleasant.PNG|Unpleasant 1 JackUnpleasant(2).PNG|Unpleasant 2 Jack WECase 27-3.png|Overlooking Jack - WECase 31-1.png|Protecting himself. JArcherProtectinghimself2.png|Ditto. JArcherInPanic.png|Panicking 1 JArcherInPanic2.png|Panicking 2 Jack - Case 125-1.png|Walking like an Egyptian. Jack - Case 125-2.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 121-1.png|Disgusted 1 JArcherDisgust2.png|Disgusted 2 Jack_-_Case_171-2.png|Whispering Jack Slapped.jpg|Slapped. Jack.PNG|Giving his card. JackArchershowinghiscard.PNG|Showing his card. Jack_-_Case_166-2.png|Showing his badge. Jack - WECase 31-2.png|Holding a phone. Jack - WECase 31-3.png|Ditto. JArcherHoldingaphone3.png|Ditto. JArcherHoldPhone4.png|Ditto. JackArcheronthephone.PNG|On the phone. JackArcheronthephone2.png|Ditto. JackArcheronthephone3.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 135-4.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 135-5.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 135-6.png|Ditto. JArcherMurmuringonthephone.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 121-6.png|Drawing his gun. 211.PNG|Ditto. JackArcherdrawinghisgun...again.PNG|Ditto. Jack - Case 125-9.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 121-7.png|Holding his gun, shocked. Jack - Case 133-17.png|Holding his gun, angrily. Jack_-_Case_164-2.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_164-1.png|Firing a warning shot in the air. Jack - Case 135-7.png|Holding his gun, seriously. JArcherHoldGunSerious.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_171-4.png|Holding his gun, panicking. Jack - Case 121-2.png|Holding a scroll. Jack - Case 121-3.png|Reading a scroll. Jack - Case 121-28.png|Holding a postcard. Jack - Case 121-29.png|Reading a postcard. Jack - Case 135-2.png|Handing a clipboard. Jack - Case 135-10.png|Using a tablet. JackLaserTorch.PNG|Holding a laser torch. JackLaserTorch(2).PNG|Ditto. Jack-24-1.png|Holding a bone. Jack-24-2.png|Ditto. JackBarrel.png|Holding a drum. JackBarrel(2).png|Ditto. JackBarrel(3).png|Ditto. JackArshaRajuPhoto.png|Holding a photo of Arsha Raju. Jack_WECase33_HAPhoto.png|Holding a photo of Riaja Somalinggi. Jack_-_Case_161-1.png|Holding a photo of Zoila Huanca. Jack_-_Case_166-5.png|Holding a photo of Kelly Purnell. JackCleaningHimself.png|Cleaning himself. Jack WECase 27-1.png|Holding a scorpion skewer. Jack WECase 27-2.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_166-6.png|Holding a plate with a piece of pie on it. Jack_-_Case_166-7.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_166-3.png|Wearing a USNay cap. Jack_-_Case_166-4.png|Holding a USNay cap. britishpoliceman.png|Disguised as a British policeman. jackremovinghat.png|Removing the disguise. 32we.PNG|Disguised as a Promethian. JackArcherasPromethian.PNG|Ditto. Jack - Case 126-1.png|Disguised as a rebel leader. Jack - Case 126-2.png|Ditto. JArcherdisgusing.png|Disguised as Seamus Cummings. Ditto4.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 137-2.png|Disguised as Om Padmasana. Jack - Case 137-3.png|Ditto. JackCosmonaut.PNG|Disguised as a cosmonaut. JackCosmonaut(2).PNG|Ditto. JackCosmonaut(3).PNG|Ditto. Jack - WECase 28-1.png|Disguised as a K-pop idol. Jack - WECase 28-2.png|Ditto. Jack - WECase 28-3.png|Ditto. JackElves.png|Disguised as an elf. JArcherDitto..png|Ditto. JackElvesDitto..png|Ditto. JArcherdisguisedAdolfo.png|Disguised as Adolfo Herrera. JArcherdisguisedAdolfo2.png|Ditto. JArcherVirtanenDisguise.png|Disguised as Niilo Virtanen. JArcherVirtanenDisguise2.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_165-5.png|Disguised as a woman. Jack_-_Case_165-6.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_165-7.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_165-8.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_165-9.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_165-10.png|Ditto. JA-atthehospital.PNG|Donning a hospital gown. Jack - Case 128-2.png|Donning a warm coat. JArcherChilling.png|Chilling JArcherCoverNose.png|Covering his nose. JArcherRaincoat.png|Donning a raincoat. JArcherRaincoat2.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_171-6.png|Donning a formal attire. Jack_-_Case_171-10.png|Donning a tuxedo. JArcherBox.png|Opening a box. Jack - Case 130-28.png|Unwrapping a gift box. Jack - Case 130-29.png|Holding an Archer mug. JackSweater.PNG|Holding a sweater. JArcherBinoculars.png|Looking through binoculars. JArcherHeadset.png|Wearing a headphone. JArcherHeadset2.png|Ditto. JackInjured.png|Injured. Jack_-_Case_171-5.png|Wearing a head bandage. Jack - WECase 32-1.png|Shot in the arm. Jack - WECase 32-2.png|Ditto. Jack - WECase 32-4.png|Ditto. Jack - WECase 32-5.png|Ditto. Jack - WECase 32-6.png|Ditto. Jack - WECase 32-7.png|Ditto. JackChestShot.png|Shot in the chest. JackChestShot2.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_171-3.png|Shot in the head. Without his sunglasses..png|Without his sunglasses. JArcherRecorder.png|Holding a recorder. JArcherRecorder2.png|Ditto. JArcherRecorder3.png|Ditto. Jack - WECase 47-1.png|Holding a mug. JackChampagne.png|Holding a champagne bottle. Jack_-_Case_171-7.png|Holding the UN Peace Prize Award. Jack_-_Case_171-12.png|Reading a notebook. Jack_-_Case_171-13.png|Ditto. JArcherDrunk1.png|Drunk. JArcherDrunk2.png|Ditto. JArcherDrunk3.png|Ditto. Jack - WECase 47-2.png|High 1 Jack - WECase 47-3.png|High 2 Jack - WECase 47-4.png|High 3 Jack_-_Case_165-1.png|High 4 Medical Jack High.jpg|High 5 Medical Jack High 2.jpg|High 6 Medical Jack 3.jpg|High 7 JArcherCoverSnow.png|Covered in snow. JArcherCoveredinSnow.png|Ditto. Jack - Case 132-3.png|Jack & Asal Hawaa. JackKissingAsal.png|Jack kissing Asal. Jack&Triplets.png|Jack and the Douglas triplets. Jack&Triplets(2).png|Ditto. Jack and a monkey..png|Jack and a monkey. ditto....png|Ditto. JackWildBeasts.jpg|Trampled by wild beasts. JackAndARaccoon.png|Jack and a lemur. Jack - Case 132-1.png|A photo of Jack (on a yak) and Asal. Jack - Case 132-2.png|Close-up. LarsandJack.png|Jack and Lars. LarsandJack2.png|Ditto. LarsandJack3.png|Ditto. LarsandJack4.png|Ditto. LarsandJack5.png|Ditto. LarsandJack6.png|Ditto. LarsandJack7.png|Ditto. LarsandJack8.png|Ditto. LarsandJack9.png|Ditto. Lars_Jack_-_Case_163-1.png|Ditto. Lars_Jack_-_Case_163-2.png|Ditto. Lars_Jack_-_Case_163-3.png|Ditto. Lars_and_Jack_-_Case_171-2.png|Ditto. Lars_and_Jack_-_Case_171-3.png|Ditto. Lars_and_Jack_-_Case_171-4.png|Ditto. Lars_and_Jack_-_Case_171-5.png|Ditto. Lars_and_Jack_-_Case_171-6.png|Ditto. Lars - Case 136-14.png|Lars and Jack hugging. Lars - Case 136-15.png|Ditto. LarsandJackhugging4.png|Ditto. Lars_and_Jack_-_Case_171-1.png|Ditto. Jack and Michelle - WECase 47-1.png|Jack and Michelle. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-1.png|Jack and Dupont. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-2.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-3.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-4.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-5.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-6.png|Ditto. Jack_and_Dupont_-_Case_171-7.png|Ditto. BureaTeamCase171-1.png|Receiving the UN Peace Award with fellow team members. BureaTeamCase171-2.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_165-2.png|Disguised as a woman alongside with Chockas D.Lux. Jack_-_Case_165-3.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_165-4.png|Ditto. Jack_-_Case_165-4-1.png|Ditto. JonahJack_-_Case_167-1.png|Jonah holding a wounded Jack, who is disguised as Niilo. JonahJack_-_Case_167-2.png|Ditto. Dog Kiss Jack.jpg|Jack and the Queen of England's dog. Ducking Jack.jpg|Ducking WECase42JArcherSuspect.png|Jack, as he appeared in In Plain Sight (Case #42 of World Edition). OG_SUS_342_604.jpg JackPartner.png|The player may choose Jack to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any World Edition case he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. SceneClearedWE.png|Jack and Carmen will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. JackCalm.png|Click too fast in a World Edition crime scene and Jack will tell you to relax. JackMonetizationSuccessful.png|Jack will be the one confirming whether or not the purchase was successful in a World Edition task. JackMap.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jack will ask you if you want to really do so or not. Worldeditioncomingsoon.png|Jack (center) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Comingsoonwe.png|Jack in the Coming Soon window as more cases for World Edition are added. JackEnergy-3-1.png|Jack in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. JackEnergy-4-1.png|Attempt to play a crime scene in the World Edition short of energy and Jack will ask you to eat a snack for quick energy. Jack - Get More Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Jackandcarmenandmarinareports.png|Jack fills a report for the player. JackRecruit-1-1.png|Recruit teammates. JackRecruit-2-1.png|Ditto. Jackyouhaveasurprise.png|Jack in a "You Have a Surprise!" pop-up. JArcherTeammatenotavailable..png|Jack will pop up if a teammate is not available for a moment. Promotional stills JackA.png|A promotional image featuring Jack. IMG_0515.png|A promotional image featuring Jack and Grace Delaney. Jack WITWDYP.png|"Where in the world do you play?" CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. 65000000Likes.jpg|65,000,000 Likes! 2015Chistmas.jpg|Merry Christmas 2015! 20160116HappyHatDay.jpg|"Happy Hat Day!" Jack - CaptionTheScene-1.jpg|Jack featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. Jack - Caption the Scene-2.jpg|Ditto. JackFreeLuckyCard.jpg|Jack featuring in a "Free Lucky Card" daily gift reward. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Bureau Personnel Category:Partners Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-Suspects